The present invention relates to an arrangement for displaying information in a vehicle. The arrangement is suitable for displaying information regarding conditions outside of the vehicles to the driver of the vehicle.
Modern vehicles are often provided with several information and warnings systems adapted to inform the driver of incidents or events. The information systems are adapted to give both crucial and non-important information to the driver, and the warning systems are adapted to give an alert to the driver when a specific event is happening or is about to happen, in order to avoid accidents. Information systems include the instrument cluster, the radio display, the navigation system and other systems. Warning systems includes blind-spot detection, reverse warning, parking assistance, line detection and others. The information systems and the warning systems may use the same or different display units, such as viewing screens and/or warning lamps.
One problem with the different information and alerts given by the different systems are that they are not always prioritised with regards to the importance of the information and alert. It may thus be difficult for the driver to notice or asses all information and alerts given. This is especially so for alerts given by a display means normally used for normal information.
US 2010265731 relates to a tufted textile comprising a light source arranged so as to radiate light from the light source at least partly through the tufted textile, which may be a carpet.
WO2006/05753 discloses a light-emitting mat for vehicles. The light-emitting mat comprises a transparent decoration plate having decorative patterns which correspond to a shape of an opening in the carpet such that the pattern can be lighted by a light source installed under the transparent plate.
DE 102006012606 discloses an interior lining for a vehicle that is light emissive. The lining is formed as a woven textile sheet, which is placed in front of a planar light source provided on a moulded component.
These textiles may be used for illuminating purposes.
There is thus a need for an improved information display arrangement for a vehicle.
It is desirable to provide an improved information display arrangement for a vehicle, where the information is displayed in the direction in which a condition occurs outside of the vehicle.
In an arrangement for displaying information to a driver in a vehicle, where the information comprises an image, the problem is solved in that the information is displayed by a textile material positioned on the floor of the vehicle and that the information displayed is a condition outside of the vehicle, where the information is displayed in the direction in which the condition occurs outside of the vehicle.
By this first embodiment of the information display arrangement, the arrangement displays information to the driver indicative of a condition outside of the vehicle, and the information is displayed in the direction in which the condition occurs. In this way, the information does not use the normal information means of the vehicle, which are often used for other information as well. The driver will thus be able to notice the displayed information in a more intuitive way. Further, since an area which is not used for information display is used, the information will not be mixed up with other information.
In an example of the inventive arrangement, the textile material is positioned on the floor of the vehicle. The textile material may be positioned on the floor at the driver or may be positioned in the complete front part of the driver compartment, both at the driver side and at the passenger side.
The information displayed is preferably different conditions which occur underneath the vehicle, i.e. which regards the road on which the vehicle travels. One such condition is e.g. the temperature of the road. If the temperature is close to freezing, a low temperature warning is usually given in the instrument cluster. With the inventive arrangement, a low temperature warning can also be given by the textile on the floor. Such a warning may e.g. be given by lighting the textile with a colour indicative of low temperature, e.g. by using an ice blue colour. It would also be possible to display snowflakes with the textile, which would give the driver a low temperature warning.
Other information which may be useful to display on the floor is a warning regarding the road marking lines. When a road marking line is being passed by the vehicle, e.g. at a lane change, it would be possible to display a line on the floor, indicative of where the road marking line is below the vehicle. In this way, the driver will receive information on where the vehicle is on the road. If the lane change is unintentional, it is preferred to flash the line displayed on the floor.